Edward's Pov In New Moon
by TiffIsDazzled
Summary: Edward finds out Bella dies. What happend during that time? Read and find out. More coming from this story soon!
1. Chapter 1

Edward's Pov in New Moon

I was sad. I miss my Bella. It need to go back home. No, I can't. I would keep her out of danger. I promised her that. Maybe I should call Carlisle and Esme. The phone rang and Rosalie picked up. "Yes, Edward?" I gulped. Why did Rosalie sound worried? "What's wrong, Rose?"

Her voice shook, "Edward, Alice had a vision. Bella jumped off a cliff and died." One hundred things went through my mind. Bella is gone and never coming back. I think I just died, myself. I need to do something about this. I can't live in a world where she doesn't exist. I must go to the Volturi and have them kill me or I will have to do it myself. I hung up the phone and ran of into Volterra, home of the Volturi.

I saw people and buildings pass me by but they didn't mean a thing. I saw a Volturi member, Aro. "I need your help. Can you please kill me?" Aro demanded an explanation. I told him everything and he raised an eyebrow. He seemed to think about killing me, of course I knew I read his mind. "Edward, I can't do this. Your too useful. Look at your power and what about Carlisle?" I marched off the Volturi grounds. I debated what to do next. I can throw a car through a room. Hunt people. No, that's not good. I don't want to disgrace my family especially Carlisle and Esme.

I can ruin their Volterra parade. I can go out into the sunlight. That can work. Hmm… Why hasn't Alice told me anything? I heard my phone ring in my pocket and I threw it far. It landed in Rio. It actually was Alice calling me. I decided to call Bella's home from a payphone. No-one would ever think it's me anyways. She's dead, I sighed. I might as well apologize to Charlie for his loss.

The phone rang.


	2. My Plan

"Swan residence," A male voice answered. That isn't Charlie. I asked if I can speak to him. "He's not here." I questioned that man with intensity. "He's at the funeral." Then I hung up the phone. Bella's funeral. I told her not to be reckless! What happened? I made a final plan.

Tomorrow I will walk into the blazing sun. Hmm.. Where are there a lot of people? I asked myself. The Palazzo dei Priori, I decided. I sat down in an open field. I thought about my Bella. Many images running through my mind. I imagined her sweet voice. I also thought about my family. I love them so much. They are the best family I could for. Alice and Rosalie, my true sisters. I will miss them, even Rose. Emmett and Jazz… Carlisle and Esme… Bella. I can't live without her. I need her forever. Without her there is _no me. _

_I watched the sunset redefining my plan. Tomorrow is the final day. _


	3. The Angel

I walked up to the Palazzo dei Priori. I leaned up against a wall. I waited for the sun to set. As it came up I walked right into it. Here we go, I thought to myself, while hearing hundreds of other voices, most speaking Italian. I thought about Bella. I wouldn't have to live without her. I could almost hear her voice. I felt her touch. Bella. Am I dead? I think so. Wow that was quick. The weirdest thing was I could even smell her. I opened my eyes. "Edward, you've got to get back into the shadows. You have to move" she explained with intensity and worry. I brushed her cheek. She was speaking total nonsense. We continued staring at each other. Bella struggled in my arms.

"What was that?" I asked. "We're not dead, not yet! But we have to get out of here before the Volturi-" I understood what she meant. We really weren't dead. She's alive, I realized! I yanked her away from the edge, putting her behind me. I needed to protect her as much as I could.

And then Felix walked out of the gloom with another man. I recognized him, it was Demitri. They demanded that Bella and I meet with Aro. While we were walking to see Aro, Alice showed up. She explained it was her mistake and then explained the whole situation to me. _Cliff diving with a young werewolf? I thought. We reached a cave. Bella would need help going down that. Alice went first, then I carefully slid Bella down. Alice was waiting to catch her, when she fell. _


	4. The Happy Ending

After a long day we were finally able to go home. I had Bella in my arms, I felt like I already was home. Like nothing else in the world mattered.

At the airport everyone was there. Esme forced Bella and I to drive home with Rosalie and Emmett. At the moment, I was very mad at Rosalie. She apologized and Bella forgave her. Bella sounded like she was on drugs.

Charlie fumed when he saw us and forced Bella to get in the house. He sure has a right to be mad at me. After a while I went in Bella's room. It was so quiet. When she woke up she demanded to go to my house. She wanted to put her mortality to a 'vote.' Rosalie and I were the only ones who didn't like that idea. We decided she would become a vampire after graduation., courtesy of Carlisle and if she wants me to turn her into a vampire, which she did, she would have to marry me first. I liked those conditions.

Bella was in big trouble. Jacob ratted her motorcycle act out. But I made sure she didn't worry. I was here forever. That idea comforted her.

We continued into our future. I would never leave her. Nor would she leave me. We loved each other and that was all that mattered.

I thought about all that happened today. It was painful that I almost left Bella unprotected. What if I did? What about my family? Thanks to Alice everything was better. She truly was a great sister. The Volturi were sick people. I hated seeing all those people in line waiting for what they would do to them. It truly sickened me. It was a hard time period being away from Bella. I really dislike that Jacob person. Charlie was a very good man. He loved his daughter very much. I wish I would have never left Bella. It was excruciating that whole time period and especially when I thought about what Rosalie told me. I forgave her though. She didn't mean any harm and ever since then she was being nice to Bella. Serves her right.

I glanced at Bella sleeping. She was so beautiful. She had my heart forever. I felt like my stone heart was beating in my chest. Is that possible, I asked my self. Every time I looked at her I felt that way.

She was the love of my life and everything was okay now.


End file.
